Wake Me Up
by lullabyinq
Summary: When sixteen-year-old Marie Fox witnesses her parents' murder right before her eyes, she begins to think that Amity isn't as peaceful as it seems. So in order to protect those she loves, she chooses Dauntless. And this choice might just be what brings her to reality. Rated T for language and some violence.


**This is my first story since I stopped writing on here. I hope this one doesn't fail, like the other ones that I have written in the past. This is an AU Divergent fanfic, meaning there is no Four or Tris, no canon characters. Most of these are original characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. It all belongs to Veronica Roth. All I own are the original characters that are input into this story.**

* * *

When the suns peeks through the window and the rays hit me in the face, I know it is morning and I have to wake up. But I don't want to. I want to lay here forever. It's the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I have been preparing myself for this for a while now, but a part of me still doesn't know what I am, who I will be, despite my test telling me I am either Erudite or Dauntless. I am Amity, the faction of peacefulness and kindness. Everything feels so right here at home, so calm.

I get up from my warm, cozy bed and get ready, throwing on the yellow and red clothing of my faction. I glance at the mirror and see a girl staring back at me. I raise my hand and touch my hair and she does the same. I don't think I am pretty. My blonde hair is dull and lifeless, chopped up to my shoulders. I am too skinny, wearing only a hundred and fifteen pounds. My eyes are blue, like the ocean, but they are very large. I don't see how people call me pretty.

I head to the kitchen, which is very tiny and squeezed up together. I don't see my parents anywhere. My eyes quickly scan my surroundings. Nothing. No one is here. Then when I look again, I see that the front door is open. I gulp, my hands shaking, heart racing. I take one step, then two, carefully, slowly. My palms become slick with sweat and I dry them on my skirt. I bite my lip and I peek outside. No one is in sight. Strange. When I turn, I hear my mother's voice calling out to me. "Marie! Get back inside!" I don't hesitate as I run inside.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

I don't need to see to know what has happened. The sounds are all too familiar; I had heard them before. Gunshots. Two of them. I have to be brave. I close my eyes for a long moment before opening them and walk outside.

Then I scream.

* * *

The sound is strange coming from me. It sounds frantic, animal-like. It scrapes my throat and it burns. Tears well up in my eyes as I look at my parents, stare at the bullet that had gone through their head. When I look up, I can barely see. The tears spill down my cheeks before I can even stop them. Who would do this? _Why_ would they do this? My sister comes running to me and she screams, too. I cry, a sob bursting from my chest and out of my lips.

I cry for my parents, for my sister, for myself, for everyone.

I don't know how long I cry. I know it has been a long time because the tears are dry and my nose isn't runny anymore. Earlier, guards came and took my parents away. They apologized but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. What more was there to add?

I clean myself up and I look into the mirror once more. The girl staring back at me is not me. It can't be. She looks hollow and a saddened expression is worn on her face. I turn my back to the mirror and walk out the door, holding hands with my sister, in hopes that everything will be okay.

* * *

We sit with our faction and I find myself folding my hands in my lap, knuckles white. My sister touches my hand but I don't move. I stay where I am, teeth clenched, jaw locked. I take deep breaths. Minutes tick by. I don't how many but they do. Finally, I hear my name being called from them microphone. "Marie Fox." It's loud and feminine and I don't know why but it makes me more anxious.

I walk, feeling numb and heavy. The woman looks at me and gives me a smile. I force my lips to form one back. The man standing there nods and hands me the blade. My palms are so sweaty, I fear they might make the weapon slip but I grip onto it tightly. I glance over at my choices. Either Erudite or Dauntless. That was what the tester told me. My parents would want me to choose Erudite, I know it. But my parents are gone, and I don't know what to do.

The silence is uncomfortable and it makes want to scream and run away. I have to choose. I have to know who I am, where I belong. I have to know who I am.

I grip the blade tighter and I move it so it slices my palm. I resist the urge to cry out at the stinging, throbbing pain. My blood emerges from my skin and I clench my hand into a fist, making sure that none of it falls. I don't want to do it again. I glance at the Erudite symbol and then at the Dauntless one. _Come on, Marie, the clock is ticking, _I think.

I hover my hand over the Dauntless symbol and let my blood fall. I hear it sizzle on the stone and the man gives me a rag so that I may clean my palm. I do and clenching the rag harder to my hand, I turn around. I feel like the room is spinning and I'm lightheaded. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe, just maybe, there is a big chance that this is not real.

But it is.

"Marie Fox, Dauntless!" The woman bellows.

I glance up and I see my new faction members cheering and making noise. And as I glance back at my faction, Amity, I begin to wonder just what I did.


End file.
